Big Hero 6 Story
by yaystories1245
Summary: The gang investigate a warehouse were a sighting of Yokai has been reported, but when things start going downhill will the team fall apart. Pairings HiroxGogo
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hi I'm new to fanfiction, so no flames this is my first story ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or anything else except for this story.**

Hiro's POV

We were all in a big warehouse were a sighting of Yokai had just been reported. The stakes were very high, but if we caught Yokai here we could save the world from utter destruction. We were ready. I decided that we split up. "Honey Lemon and Fred, you guys check outside, Baymax and I will search down here, Gogo and Wasabi, check upstairs. If anyone sees anything radio the others." I said. Everyone went their separate ways and Baymax and I started looking around.

Gogo's POV

Wasabi and I headed upstairs and started looking around. We found this HUGE room with lots of blueprints and stuff inside." Hiro, Fred, Honey I think we got something." I said into the walkie-talkie. "We'll be there in a minute." answered Hiro. "Gogo can we wait outside for everyone else, this room is giving me the creeps." asked Wasabi. "Fine, you big baby." I said. We headed towards the door when all of a sudden the door slammed shut. I quickly ran to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. "It's locked!" I told Wasabi. We turned around and started looking for another way out when we saw Yokai standing about 5 feet away. "Oh no." I heard Wasabi say. We weren't in our suits so we didn't have our weapons with us. There were pieces of scrap metal on the floor so we tried throwing it at him. Of course we missed and the micro bots ate the metal. Then something weird happened, the micro bots came together in small groups to form small, sharp, metal disk. When I say they were sharp, I meant really sharp. As sharp in Wasabi's swords. Yokai started throwing the disk at us. We dodged them and then Wasabi motioned to a large pile of crates which we could hide behind. We started running over to them when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I clutched my side and collapsed onto the floor. "Gogo!" yelled Wasabi. He sped back to me and carried me behind the crates. I looked down at the wound and saw that one of the disk Yokai had thrown must have hit me, causing a deep wound. I started blacking out from blood loss. Yokai was nowhere to be seen. I guess Hiro and the rest of the gang must have broken through the locked door, because before I blacked out o heard Hiro yell "Gogo!".

Hiro's POV

After many attempts we finally broke down the locked door. We ran inside to see Wasabi next to Gogo who was leaning against a pile of crates with blood gushing out her side. "Gogo!" I yelled. I ran over to her and kneeled next to her and Wasabi. "What happened?!" I asked Wasabi. "I'll tell you later, we need to get Gogo back to your place." he said. "Your right, let's go."

In The Car

Wasabi was sitting in the front, I was in the back with Gogo pressing rag to her side. Gogo's head rested on my lap. Honey Lemon and Fred were in the way back. Baymax was strapped to the top of the car. Wasabi told us that Gogo and him were attacked by Yokai who had taught the micro bots how to form into objects. He said they shaped into small, sharp, metal disk. One of the disk had hit Gogo in the side. This was all my fault. If Gogo was seriously injured it'd be my fault.

**AN: OK here is the first chapter finished I'll probably do another chapter tommorrow. Read and Review! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, I'm back! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or anything else except the story.**

Hiro's POV

We finally made back to my house after what felt like hours of driving. We raced upstairs to my room and laid Gogo on the floor. I rested her head on my lap and started stroking her hair. Baymax scanned her for injuries and said that she had a deep wound to the side that wasn't fatal. She would have to take it easy for a while so her injuries could heal. Honey Lemon wet to go get some rubbing alcohol from downstairs. I just wished Gogo would wake up already. I slowly lowered my forehead on top of hers. I then heard a low moan. "Gogo?" I said. Slowly we saw her eyes flutter open. "Gogo!" Fred, Wasabi, and I yelled. "Are you okay?!" I said. "Do you remember anything?" Wasabi asked. "Is it Tuesday or Wednesday?" Fred asked. " On a scale of 1 to 10, how great is your pain?" asked Baymax. "Guys give her space!" Honey Lemon yelled as she walked through the open door with the rubbing alcohol, a rag, and some bandages. Honey Lemon walked up to Gogo and kneeled down beside her. She poured the rubbing alcohol onto the rag and started applying it to Gogo's wound. Gogo winced in pain. "Sorry." said Honey Lemon as she continue cleaning the wound. Once she was finished she wrapped the wound with the bandages. We started to explain the problem to Gogo and how she would have to hold off on missions for a while. She protested at first, but finally agreed. We decided that she would stay here for the night and then we would take her home tomorrow. We would check on her every couple of hours or so. I got a couple of pillows and blankets and tried to make the floor in my room as comfortable as ppossible for Gogo. "Night." I said to her. "Night." she replied back. A couple of minutes later I could here her light snoring. I was glad she found sleep so easily because I couldn't sleep. Gogo got hurt and it was my fault. What if I wasn't cut out to be leader? What if someone else got hurt next time? I wish Tadashi was here. He always knew what to do in situations like this. With all these thoughts swirling in my head I finally fell into a deep, restless sleep.

**AN: And there we go! Hope you liked the chapter. Thank you Dreaming2BAWriter, tally portonlol, and Midnight' Dragon Conqueror for following my story. And thank you again Midnight' Dragon Conqueror for favoriting my story. These things make me happy ,so keep it up. Not sure when I'll update, but hopefully it'll be soon. Have a good day! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry, its been awhile. I soooo happy about the feedback I'm getting for my story. I am literally writing this story every free time I get, even in class! OK enough chit-chat, here's the story! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or anything else all I own is this story.**

Hiro's POV

We dropped Gogo off at her house around 9:00 am. Honey Lemon reminded Gogo to change her bandages about every hour or so, and then she pulled about 100 extra bandages out of her purse. It still surprised me how much she could pull out her purse. "Thanks guys." said Gogo before closing the door to her house. We were on our way back to my house when we got a message about a bank robbery at the San Fransokyo National Bank (AN: IDK work with me here!) "Easy pickings guys." I said. We changed route and headed to the bank.

Gogo's POV

I was at home flicking through tv channels trying to wrap my head around the events of last night. I got hurt...and Hiro seemed...well...concerned. I mean well everyone seemed worried about me, but there was something different with Hiro. I mean I woke with my head in his lap. He was stroking my hair and it felt...good! Do I like him. Noooooo, that's impossible. Right? I mean I'm only 1 year older than him (AN: I don't really know thier ages soooooo yeah.) And I'm not that much taller than him. Would it be weird...if we dated? What would everyone else think? Oh my gosh what's happening to me. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I heard a crash, like a window being broken open. I looked up to see a tall man in all black (AN: It's not Yokai so don't worry.) "Oh gosh." I whispered as the guy started to approach me.

Hiro's POV

We were on our way back to Gogo's house. We successfully stopped the bank robbers and they were taken to jail. We arrived at Gogo's house after a couple of minutes. We heard yells and what sounded like someone being forcefully thrown to the ground. _Gogo._ I thought. We rushed into the house using the spare key she kept under the welcome mat. "FREEZE!" Yelled Honey. We stoped mouths agape to see a man knocked out on the floor and Gogo picking up knocked over furniture. "What happened?" I asked. "Well..."

**AN: And I'm done. Cliffy hahahahaha I'll update soon, promise. Thanks to all those faves and follows. You have no idea how much that means to me. OK BYE! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Look an update! Look, I'm sooo sorry I've been super busy. I promise that I'll go back to weekly updates. I had a bunch of soccer games last weekend but luckily I don't have any this weekend or next weekend. Also I'll be on fall break, so I can update. Ok here we go!**

Gogo's POV

Well... let's see well after you dropped me off I had a bagel, watched some t.v, and stopped an weird guy from robbing my home. So that was my day, how was yours?" said Gogo. "Ummmm... could we get a little more detail please?" Wasabi asked. "Oh sure, ok ummmm lets see well the bagel had the just the smallest little raisons in it and..."said Gogo. "No not that we meant the break-in!" Hiro said. "Oh, well I heard a window break and I saw this weirdo walk in. He started to try to attack me. Long story short I knocked him out and I'm perfectly fine." Gogo said "Are you sure you're ok, Baymax scan her." Hiro commanded. "Baymax don't you dare scan me." Gogo said "Scan complete." Baymax said. "Unbelievable!" Gogo exclaimed. " Patient has received several bruises along upper arms."said Baymax. " Hold on I think I have something for this." Honey said as she pulled an ice pack out of her purse. "Woah, woah, woah hold up big guy I'm fine, Honey you can put the ice pack down now." Gogo said looking very annoyed. "My scanners say are indeed not fine." Said Baymax. "Gogo I think Baymax is right your still recovering from that encounter with Yokai." Said Wasabi. "Hey I can take care of myself." said Gogo. "Gogo..." said Hiro. " Uuuuuggggggghhhhh fine!" Gogo said. "Ok bye Gogo." Honey said after giving Gogo a hug. "Catch you later." said Fred. "Bye." said Wasabi. " Come on Baymax, bye Gogo stay safe." Hiro said as he closed the door to Gogo's house.

Hiro's Pov

It was late at night and I was alone in my room with my thoughts. What's wrong with me. I'm becoming so protective over Gogo. Ever since the warehouse incident some thing inside me just sparked. I'm not sure if I like her or not. I wish Tadashi was here he always knew what to do. We would always do guy chats with eachother. With all these thoughts swirling in my head and the sound of a busy San Fransokyo I was finally able to drift off into a deep sleep.

**Ok I'm done I hope this wasn't to short of a chapter. I really hope you guys are liking my story so far if you have anything that you want to add to my story go ahead and tell me. Ok bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back, miss me? Here's the next and final chapter. Since this will be my last chapter I want to make it longer than previous chapters. Hopefully it will be my longest chapter. I hope you guys like here we go.**

Author's POV

1 Month Later

It was 10:00 at team was on a mission. Yes the whole team. Gogo's wounds had healed up and she was back and more sarcastic than ever. Everyone was glad to have her back ,missions just weren't the same without her. This time everyone was prepared. Everyone was suited up and ready to kick butt. They were flying through the air, Hiro, Honey, and Gogo were riding on Baymax's back and Fred and Wasabi were being carried by Baymax ,well it was more like Fred was letting Baymax carry him and Wasabi was holding on to Baymax's arm like there was no tomorrow. They were headed to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT). Someone had bombed the building and now the whole building was on fire. As soon as Baymax landed everyone jumped into action. Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey, raced inside to help anyone trapped inside. Wasabi would use his plasma blades to slice through barricaded or jammed doors and then everyone else would escort people outside where Baymax would then tend to their injuries. After checking every room the team exited the school which was beginning to fall apart. "Was that everything?" asked Wasabi. "Wait no, that wasn't everything!" yelled Hiro frantically as he raced back inside. Gogo raced in front of him, blocking his path."Woah! Hold on Hiro you can't go back in there the place is about to collapse!" said Gogo. "Gogo get out of my way!" Hiro said. "Dude, what is in there that is so important, that you would risk being killed?" asked Wasabi. "Its...its Tadashi's journal, it's still in there and I don't want to lose that." Hiro said. Everyone stood there in complete silence. "I'll get it." said Gogo breaking the silence. "What?!" everyone said in unison. "Gogo you can't go back in there!" said Hiro. "Hiro, this takes speed and that's what I've got. Besides you can't be getting rid of me that easily." Gogo said with a smirk. "I already lost Tadashi I can't lose you too." Hiro said looking down. "I'll be fine, I promise." Gogo said before racing back into the building.

Inside SFIT

Gogo raced into the halls of SFIT passing room after room until she reached 'The Nerd Lab'. She raced over to where Tadashi would usually do his inventing. She found his journal on the table he worked on. Just as Gogo was about to leave the room the she heard a crack a saw parts of the ceiling fall onto the floor she knew she wouldn't make it to the exit. She knew that she had to protect Tadashi's journal too. She took off her helmet and put the journal inside. She crouched under the table, clutching her helmet, with the journal inside, tightly to her chest. She heard more and more cracks until she could felt the whole building collapse.

Outside SFIT

The team watched in horror as the entire building collapsed on their friend. "Gogo!" yelled Hiro as he fell to his knees in despair. "You promised." Hiro muttered sadly under his breath. He felt a comforting hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Honey with a few tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. "Honey you're her best friend you know better then anyone that she could survive this." Hiro said as Honey lowered her self to his hight. "Hiro, I'm sorry." Honey said blinking away a few tears. "No, no, no this can't be real." Hiro said as Honey pulled him into a hug. The then heard a rumble and then a crash. Everyone looked up to see Gogo rising out of the ruble. She coughed a few times and then before she could realize it she was being tackled in a group hug. "Gogo!" yelled the entire team. Even thnough hugging wasn't her thing she didn't mind much though, she was happy to be back with her team. By the looks of it her team seemed happy to have her back as well. "Here's the journal Hiro." Gogo said taking it out of her helmet. Hiro looked at the journal before taking it, setting it aside, and envoloping Gogo in a hug. Gogo was shocked at first but then hugged back. And nothing else mattered then because they had eachother.

THE END

**Omg I can't believe I finished this. Anyways I hope you guys liked it. Sorry I couldn't get Hiro and Gogo together (yet). It felt like it would be rushed if I did. I can write a sequel if you guys would like just tell me if I should. OK I'm gonna go, its 3am and I have school tomorrow. Have great day! Bye!**


End file.
